sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miltank
Miltank (ミルタンク, Mirutanku) is a Normal-type Milk Cow Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Apperance :Voice actor: Megumi Hayashibara (both English and Japanese) Miltank is a mostly pink colored bipedal cow with blue eyes, small horns and a long, cream-colored tail with a black ball in the end. She has a cream colored belly with an udder. There are black spots on her back as well as a black "hood". Its height is 3'11" and weight is 166.4 lbs. Gender differences Miltank is a female-only species. Many fans consider its male counterpart to be Tauros, despite the facts that Tauros was introduced a generation earlier and that Miltank cannot produce Tauros Eggs. Gallery Special abilities Miltank is the only known Pokémon that learns Milk Drink. The milk that it produces is very nutritious and can be used to heal Pokémon. Behavior Unlike Tauros, Miltank are much more placid Pokémon and spend most of their time eating and digesting grass and other plants. However, they also possess a stubborn streak that may be unwilling to comply if they don't receive the proper training required. When properly trained, they can be a very useful asset, both in milking and battling. Habitat Miltank are happiest in fresh pastures. Diet Miltank are herbivores. They mostly consume grass, which they convert into milk. Miltank are also known to eat Berries and Poffins, provided usually by Trainers unless they have been left lying around. Major appearances Whitney's Miltank Miltank first appeared under the ownership of Whitney during A Goldenrod Opportunity and A Dairy Tale Ending where she was used in a Gym battle against Ash's Pokémon. Other Whitney's uncle, Milton, also has multiple Miltank at his farm in A Dairy Tale Ending. In Got Miltank?, a Miltank was guarding an area that was for Pokémon only. Four Miltank appeared in Tanks for the Memories!. One under Autumn's ownership, nicknamed "Ilta" (ルータン Rūtan), two under Spring's and another one under Summer's. Minor appearances Multiple Miltank were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A picture of a Miltank appeared in Hocus Pokémon. A Miltank appeared on the side of a truck in Entei at Your Own Risk. Harrison also has a Miltank, but he has only been seen using her to quell an argument between Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle and Vincent's Meganium and Azumarill during the Silver Conference in Tie One On!. Solana enlisted the help of a wild Miltank in Pokémon Ranger: Deoxys Crisis. Several Miltank were seen outside of a Pokémon Center in Danger, Sweet as Honey!. Pokédex entry Miltank, Milk Cow Pokémon. Miltank is widely known for producing Miltank milk, a very nutritious milk capable of helping young people to grow up strong and healthy and perfect drink for reviving sick Pokémon. Miltank are very even tempered and prefer not to battle. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon